Burning
by NaninaDaPanda
Summary: While Cole cooks up a disaster in the kitchen, Kai and the rest of the ninja try everything they can to stop it before it gets too bad... but is it enough? (No ships)


To the people who reviewed and followed me on my "I'm Happy" oneshot:

THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have absolutely no idea how ecstatic I was to get an email saying that someone had reviewed and liked my writing!

Now, enjoy this Kai POV oneshot. I don't normally do him, and he's not one of my favorite characters, but okay. I tried. Btw it has a lot of Cole's cooking.

Burning

Kai POV

Sitting in a warm, peaceful forest, I sit on the cool dirt floor, watching as a slightly larger than necessary beetle crawls in front of me. It turns to face me, and I watch, confused, as it begins to speak to me.

"Um, Kai? Are you even listening to me? KAI!"

I snap my eyes open to reveal Jay right in front of my face. I jump back. Glaring at him, I start: "Jayyyyyy! I was doing meditation! Sensei says that it helps with our focus during sparring!"

He crosses his arms. "Since when do you do meditation! We have a serious problem here!" He scoffs.

Sighing, I stand up. "What's the problem?" Knowing Jay, the problem could be something possibly really idiotically stupid.

He holds out his arms. "It's Cole's day to cook!" He yells, then quickly covers his mouth and glances around the room nervously.

Oh, right. It IS Cole's night to cook. "What is he trying to make?"

"I don't really know: all Cole said was that 'It's a surprise: I know you all will love it!'"

"It sounds like it's going to be one of those recipes that he 'fixes'."

"Pretty much."

I sigh. Cole has made a variety of things over the years: Chicken Lo Mein where he somehow managed to replace the noodles with play dough ("It was a little machine! It didn't say anywhere on the box that you weren't supposed to eat it!"), Purple pizza (that one is self explanatory), and worst of all, his Duck Chowder. Even the memory of it gives me chills. Jay seems to pretty much sharing my thoughts.

"We've got to stop Cole."

"Agreed."

Walking casually into the kitchen, I see Cole stirring up a dough with what looks like tomatoes, chocolate chips, and soy sauce.

"Hi Kai."

He says this with such calmness that you would almost not think that he was stirring up the mixture of death right there in that bowl.

"What are you making?" I say, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Chocolate Chip Cookies. To go with the spaghetti I made. Want to help?"

Eyeing the "Chocolate Chip Cookies", I start to back off. "Eh, no thank you. I was just about to spar with Jay- eh, what are you doing!?"

Cole just freaking turned the oven to 500 degrees! I try to reach for the knob as quickly as I can, but Cole just slaps my hand away. He then puts the "Death Dough" into the oven, and I watch in horror as he presses start.

"Kai, I know what I'm doing! This will help the cookies bake faster! Trust my judgement!" He snaps, giving me the side eye.

Suddenly, a huge flame shoots out from behind Cole, and I jump back.

"Uh, Kai, hello, Master of Fire? Put out this flame please!" Cole states, staring at the flame but making no move to the fire extinguisher.

"Cole, I start fires, I don't put them out! We have to get Nya for that!"

"Well than what are you waiting for! I've got to save the cookies!"

"Wait- no Cole- ugghhhhh fiiinnneeeeeee!" I say as Cole rushes to go and find something to grab the now even more ruined cookies.

"COLE WHAT DID YOU DO!?" A voice screeches, and Jay appears right at my side.

Suddenly, a loud blaring "BLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEP" startles everyone, and finally Nya comes rushing into the kitchen.

"Cole! What did you do this time!?" She says as she creates water to get rid of the fire.

"ARGH I HATE LOUD NOISES!" Pure lightning then comes out of Jay's hand, completely frying the poor fire alarm.

"Jay, that was unwise. Now we will have to buy a new one, and it will come from your funds." Says a voice coming into the room.

"Thank god Zane, we thought you had died in the fire. Speaking of which, Cole where are you?" I say, glancing around the burnt oven and smoke to see Cole coming out holding a tray of gross looking cookies.

"Good news guys!" He says, giving us a grin. "They all barely got burnt!"

He receives a loud chorus of groans as an answer.

"What in my father's name happened while I was gone?"

XD sooooo Cole messed up cooking. Again. Sorry I couldn't not add a Cole mess up of cooking. If the writing seems a little weird, then that's probably me trying to figure out my writing style.

Now I'm tired. Its late. Imma go to bed.

Reviews are much welcome! Any type of constructive criticism is greatly appreciated

:3

~NaninaDaPanda


End file.
